memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
Ex Machina Weren't a lot of non-canon names assigned to the TMP personnel in the novel Ex Machina? It would be nice to add them in italics if anyone has them.--StAkAr Karnak 23:23, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) : Here are the Ex Machina author's notes on crew names, including photos.--StAkAr Karnak 03:39, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: Thanks for the link, I added all the info I could. You could've added it yourself but no biggie.--Tim Thomason 04:04, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Crewwoman a word? I don't think "crewwoman" is an actual existing word, it might be better to refer to them as female crew members. I understand that there might be the feeling of having it be equal, but I don't think they were ever referred to as crewwomen?! -- OvBacon(Talk) 20:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : James T. Kirk used it in to make a point about Trelane not bothering Teresa Ross. --LauraCC (talk) 17:57, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ::In that episode's script, it's hyphenated. Thus, "crew-woman". However, the term "crewwoman" was used in a memo from Robert Justman to Gene L. Coon regarding , as well as in the stage directions from the scripts for and and , with "crewwomen" used in the script for and the shooting schedule for . --Defiant (talk) 21:24, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: There was also this reference. --Alan (talk) 22:04, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Page size This page is very cumbersome to work with and takes a lot of time to load, is it concievable to split it into more pages? --Myko 13:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's worth considering, though I don't know how it could be done fairly.--31dot 20:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I can see it broken into "eras". Cage/Menageris, TOS, and movies (essentially). -- sulfur 21:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Or into divisions (gold, blue, red shirts), or positions (medical, security, transporter, yeoman). The latter isn't a very good way, just throwing it out there. --Myko 21:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Split ...by division, so there would be a Unamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) command personnel, Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) operations personnel, and Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) sciences personnel, with this page for those with unknown or more than one division. This should help with the load times and hopefully the parser will be better able to cope with the smaller pages, as originally suggested by 31dot here. I'm also suggesting this for Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel, Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, and Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet personnel as those pages are also rather large. - 00:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Support. Bring out the ax and split away. 31dot 12:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I am not really comfortable with the split of the pages. But you're right that the load times will be faster. Tom 14:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I presume that there are no crossover people at all? My biggest worry is the cleaning up of incoming links. I know that we're not a big fan of sub-pages, but what about something like 'Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel/Command personnel', and then including each of those subpages in the same way we do credits on movie pages? -- sulfur 15:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I agree with sulfur. When I worked on this page (a lot), one thing I noticed was that many times the same people were reused in different episodes, wearing different colored uniforms. Most of the extras wore at least two department colors during their tenure on the show. They even did this with recurring characters, see Kyle and DeSalle for example. -- Ltarex 20:54, June 6, 2012 (CET) The idea was to keep those with more than one division here, so crossover issues shouldn't be a problem. As for including the division pages, we don't need them as subpages to include them, so I would rather not break the "Memory Alpha is flat" rule. If we do want to include the divisions here, we can use the same extension that was added for archived forum pages, which should let us include just the parts we want instead of the whole page. I don't know if we can get that tab thing to work with that though. I was also thinking we could take a look at how we link to these pages by using redirects instead, which would make finding and changing links much faster and easier. - 23:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Since there hasn't been any other comments, I'm just going to assume that everyone is at least tentatively OK with this and outline the plan. *Phase one is to split the pages, but leave the split off content on the main pages until the other phases are done. Additions or changes for the split off sections shouldn't be done to the main pages after this. *Phase two would be to change the links to these pages to redirects, using the name of the section for them. For example, links to "Sciences crew woman #5" would use the redirect USS Enterprise sciences crew woman 5. This way if these links need to be changed it's much easier to find them. These redirects will point to the final locations, and the section titles on the pages would actually drop the division where redundant because of the page titles. *Phase three is removing the split info from the main pages and providing links to the division ones. Those with more than one division would remain on the main pages. A category could be created for the redirects, making them easy to find. - 20:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Now after I can see how this should work I have an idea of this. I would love to start with the "Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel" and split the article into sections. I am not so comfortable with the redirects and the new categories. Is this a required way or can I directly fix the links to the new destination? The new pages, split from the main one, do not have the "division" in their title. Is this intended? Rather "Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command personnel" instead of "Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel". Tom 20:23, June 18, 2012 (UTC) The lack of the word "division" is intended. The division categories use the same wording, like Category:Starfleet operations personnel. This helps keep the tiles as short a possible, and the word division is kinda superfluous in this case anyway, as the meaning is still the same without it. While you can link directly to the new locations, it makes it impossible to know what section of the article is the destination when looking at "what links here" page, not to mention a large number of the incoming links, on the episode pages especially, have been broken for awhile now since the page has been updated at some point afterward and no one went through all 250+ links to make sure everything still worked, because that's not something we should expect people to do. Using the redirects solves this. That said, what part of the categories are you having an issue with? Updating all the links is actually why the page wasn't divided and then split, since I though it best to try and keep everything "working" as much as possible while the split is done. I planed to update all the links I could find for the division pages first before removing that content from the main page, and then going through what's left linking there. Those are already in a division section but weren't moved are because they were seen in other division colored uniforms, or have other issues, or I missed them, and the remain people will have to reorganized anyway. - 20:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Section names It seems that some of the names we're using for these sections could be wrong, at least a good number of them don't seem to be supported by the info we have. - 01:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What happened to the unnamed transporter victim from TMP? What happened to the unnamed transporter victim from The Motion Picture? She failed to re-materialize (snark) when the page was separated into sub-pages. Was her removal intentional or accidental with the split? - Starfield (talk) 22:45, October 18, 2013 (UTC) : She's still there. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:05, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Satellite control Who played the satellite control officer's voice in ? --LauraCC (talk) 21:53, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Academy split Instead of placing the pages with cadets in the Academy category, it would be easier to move them to the Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel page and just leave links to there here. This would only cover people with the red cadet uniform color. - 13:03, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Unnamed crewman #5 (or 8?) Hi, just discovered this page. My husband went to Jr High school here in Southern California, and the actor who portrayed anonymous "crewman #5/8" went on to become his junior high school vice principal in the early 70's - everyone in the school hated him because of his fun hobby of walking around with a paddle up his sleeve to ambush students of his choice with random paddlings...husband recalls watching The Changeling episode with his buddies at home and everyone cheering when mean old Mr. Metz got vaporized by Nomad! I guess they all knew he had done a number of episodes due to him mentioning it at school but that is the only one he could really remember, for some reason. ;-D AnnieBee4711 (talk) 01:25, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Hello, please understand that article talk pages are not meant for general discussion, but are for discussing article changes only. 31dot (talk) 01:32, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :: I don't think it is necessary to jump down everyone's throat like that. It's not very inviting way to welcome people, especially if that have a roundabout way of sharing potentially useful information. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 04:46, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :The persons depicted in the images under Crewman #5 are not the same people. --Myko (talk) 07:44, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :: I've attempted to adjust that. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:19, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Richard Arnold Isn't Richard Arnold's character in The Motion Picture in command division because his badge thing says so. SketchFan98 (talk) 09:57, August 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I mean operations. SketchFan98 (talk) 11:55, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Crewman #3 File:USS Enterprise crewman 13, sciences tech.jpg File:USS Enterprise crewman 13, helmsman.jpg I'm not sure that these two images show the same character. The man on the right looks younger to me than the man on the left. What do you guys think? --NetSpiker (talk) 01:00, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :Agreed, they are not the same. --Myko (talk) 11:41, November 13, 2019 (UTC) I guess the next step is finding out which appearances belong to which character. According to the article, Crewman #3 appeared in 7 episodes. --NetSpiker (talk) 02:49, November 14, 2019 (UTC) I've reviewed the histories of this article and the command division and operations division articles. Here's what I found: on December 5 2016, User:Gvsualan merged a command division crewman who appeared in Charlie X, The Man Trap and The Naked Time with an operations division crewman who appeared in Errand of Mercy. On January 18 2017, Gvsualan added the Mudd's Women and The Alternative Factor appearances. The Balance of Terror appearance was added by Ltarex on November 9 2019. I'd like to get a few more opinions before I try for a split. --NetSpiker (talk) 05:28, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Anyone can be made to look any age on television, and the quality of pictures hardly qualify as something someone could validly use as a true indicator of his age. He had a different hairdo, that's what I see. --Alan (talk) 16:28, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :: I'd be more interested in determining the accuracy of "He was again present in the recreation room when Lazarus visited the Enterprise. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor")"." He can't be seen here. --Alan (talk) 16:37, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Truthfully, I might be inclined to believe the man in question may also be USS Enterprise operations engineering technician 1. They both have the same cheeks... --Alan (talk) 03:28, November 16, 2019 (UTC) I can't find him in the The Man Trap, Charlie X, Mudd's Women or Balance of Terror screencaps either. Maybe the Trekcore screencaps don't show everything. Looking at the Errand of Mercy HD screencaps, I'm more convinced than ever that this is a different person from the guy who appeared in The Naked Time. --NetSpiker (talk) 03:42, November 16, 2019 (UTC) It's been a week since my last post and no one else has posted their opinion, so I guess I should ask this question directly: does anyone object if I move the Errand of Mercy character in the red uniform to Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) operations personnel where he was originally located? If there are no objections, I will be moving him in the next few days. --NetSpiker (talk) 03:03, November 23, 2019 (UTC) I've moved the character but I can't rename the image since I'm not an admin. --NetSpiker (talk) 07:01, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Crewman #10 my fr picture here for me, on left, he is the same crewman, what do you think ? "Space Seed" C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 21:10, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :The same as who? --NetSpiker (talk) 00:35, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ??? Crewman #10, my title... Thank you C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 15:16, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ::There's a slight resemblance but I doubt they're the same person. --Defiant (talk) 18:22, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: Yeah, it's the same guy. --Alan (talk) 22:01, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Can you cite your source please, Alan? --Defiant (talk) 22:03, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: My eyes, fool. --Alan (talk) 22:07, December 27, 2019 (UTC) :They look the same to me, but it's hard to be sure with a blurry photo. --NetSpiker (talk) 05:34, December 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: He's one of the more recognizable ones. Plus he's already linked to on the page with his appearance having been identified. --Alan (talk) 05:43, December 28, 2019 (UTC)